Friends
by The Umbrella
Summary: They aren't friends. Not really. Characters: JD/Cox, Turk, Carla, Elliot


Title: Friends

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Slash.

A/N: Written for impromptu50. My second slash attempt. I'm trying to ease myself into the whole 'slash' thing. Let me know if I did okay.

Summary: They aren't friends. Not really.

* * *

He wouldn't say JD and Dr. Cox were friends. Not really.

Turk watched as JD discreetly trailed Dr. Cox down the hall. The older doctor would pause to glance over his shoulder. JD would skid to a halt and pretend to scan through the newspaper clippings tacked to the bulletin board. Dr. Cox would stop at the nurse's station to pick up his charts. JD would dive behind the counter to keep from being spotted.

Dr. Cox walked off down the hall, charts in hand. Turk counted to five then watched as JD skipped down the hall after the man. Predictable as ever. He wasn't sure which was stranger - that JD actually thought he was being sneaky, or that Dr. Cox knew he was being trailed, yet chose to allow it.

* * *

Carla never considered JD and Dr. Cox to be friends. Because they weren't.

She watched them move slowly through the lunch line, each grabbing various dishes without really looking at what they were. They were exhausted. Dark circles ringed their eyes and clashed awkwardly against pale skin.

Carla had heard about Toby, the little boy who'd been in the car accident. When his mother had learned her son's prognosis she'd insisted they take him off life support. Something about not wanting him to suffer. JD and Dr. Cox had sat with him until the end.

The two slid up to the cash register and handed their money over to a large man. Together they made their way to a table and sat. Carla followed them. She tried to speak soothing words, but neither seemed to listen as they poked and prodded their food with plastic utensils.

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, JD leaned towards Dr. Cox until their shoulders rested against one another. Carla watched. Lunch continued in silence.

* * *

Elliot was an expert on friendship. Sort of. She had read the Wikipedia entry, in any case.

Armed with her vast knowledge, Elliot knew that JD and Dr. Cox could not be friends. Friends didn't fight every five minutes, and they didn't spend the four minutes in between fights thinking about how the next fight would occur. Further, friends didn't spread vicious (although sometimes hilarious) rumors about the other, or set each other up to be publically humiliated.

Elliot watched as JD wandered into the break room. He stood before Dr. Cox who sat on the large couch, remote in hand, eyes focused on the television screen. "Dr. Cox," he began. "There's a special coming on in two minutes on channel 26. Mind if I look at it real quick?" he asked, hand already reaching for the remote.

"Yes, I mind," came the short reply as the remote was pulled out of JD's reach.

"Oh, come on, it'll only be for like two seconds - "

"No means no, Sally."

JD attempted to put on his tough-man face. With a nod to the remote, he stated, "I'll wrestle you for it."

Dr. Cox's eyes darted to JD for a second before returning to the flickering screen. "Alright." The expression on JD's face told Elliot he wasn't expecting such ready acceptance. "Let's see what you got, missy." JD steeled himself for a second, then lunged. In one swift motion, Dr. Cox leaned forward as JD stepped close, grasped his legs, and flipped him over the back of the couch. JD landed hard with a thud and a strangled cry. Dr. Cox resumed his position against the cushions and tucked the remote safely in his coat pocket.

"I win," Dr. Cox proclaimed. Turning to glance at JD over the back of the couch, he added, "Though I'd be willing to go best two out of three." JD groaned from his spot on the floor.

Elliot rolled her eyes and stood from the small table, intent on leaving before the two caused any real damage. She failed to notice their shared smile.

* * *

Perry pushed JD up against the wall. Hands reached out, searching for the other.

They knew they weren't friends...

Warm mouths slid together, soft moans echoing throughout the empty stairwell.

They never were, and they never would be.

Perry slowly leaned against JD, pressing their bodies together. Fingers tugged at his curls, pulling him closer.

But they were _something_. And that was enough.

* * *

A/N2: Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
